Bloodless Job REVAMP
by its the bubbeh
Summary: With a new form of Kowloon children crashing into the city uninvited, Sei orders everyone to be alert. He trusts Mimiko into getting information about this new wave of vampires with the help of the Red-Eyed Monster, Zelman Clock. He trusts Zelman into keeping his word. "During emergencies only."


Summary: With a new form of Kowloon children crashing into the city uninvited, Sei orders everyone to be alert. He trusts Mimiko into getting information about this new wave of vampires with the help of the Red-Eyed Monster, Zelman Clock. He trusts Zelman into keeping his word. "During emergencies only."

**BLOODLESS JOB**  
Chapter 1: The Late Recruit

Mimiko Katsuragi was sleeping peacefully. She was dreaming about having a good meal and a time out from work. She smiled as Jinnai, her boss says, "You may take the day off."

She bounced up and down and skipped around the blurry room. Jinnai was beaming with a party hat on his head, and popping party poppers. She can hear people cheering. They were cheering so loud, that she thought they had sounded like a loud beeping noise. The more they cheered, the more they sounded like beeping noise. It was annoying. Why it was annoying was because they sounded like her alarm clock going off.

Her alarm clock going off.

Alarm Clock

Going

Off

Annoying

She was late

LATE

"OH GOSH- AAH"

Mimiko rises up however, as she does so, instead of grabbing the alarm, she grabbed the bucket full of water and it splashes her top half. She was soaked. God knows why there was a bucket of cold water on her side table. She thrashes on her bed and looks at the alarm clock. It was 7:30 A.M and she needed to be at work at 8:30. She climbs out of her drenched bed and pulls out the sheets. She walks out of the room and dumps the sheets on the floor near the washing machine. She then turns to her side and enters the shower room. After 10 minutes, she steps out of the shower and heads back in her room. She then looks at her alarm it says 7:45.

"Oh shit." She cursed as she growls and scurries over to her closet. This is what every girl's battle begins. A woman, running late for her job must find the perfect clothes for the day before heading off, and arriving to her destination in time. Mimiko would have to deal with this every day since she's always late. Even if she is a little behind schedule she might as well be late but presentable, one thing she learned from Sayuka.

It's not really the best advice to give, but it works at some point. It does not.

She put on her not so lavish uniform and her stockings, and the new shoes she got for herself after being promoted to senior compromiser. Which was a higher rank than a normal compromiser, but still have the same functions. The only difference was that she gets to pick who to handle unless it's a higher alert case. In which, a senior compromiser has no choice but to try and settle with a vampire that's rather difficult and positively dangerous to the human race.

She put on her perfume last. It was a gift from her friend after finding a new cosy apartment to live in. She looked at the mirror for a good ten seconds and then she looked at her watch.

8:00 am

"Ugh." She mentally slaps herself and ran as fast as she can outside her apartment. That was, only until she realized that she had left her valuables in the apartment so she had to run back up the apartment to retrieve these items. As fast as she could, she ran down the stairs of the building which is quite funny considering that this infrastructure had an elevator. Ignoring this thought, she sped outside and stopped a taxi that almost run her over. However, this did not phase her and she went inside the cab.

"Get me to the Sei Company in less than 15 minutes and a hundred is all yours, no change." And so the cab driver sped through the traffic smoothly arriving in front of the company's building in exactly 14 minutes. Mimiko handed over the money to the cab driver and then dashed away again, through the entrance startling the security guards as she passed them by with a gush of wind.

She ran about the grand hall and turned to a corner and spotted a closing elevator.

"NO WAIT!" She shouted. The one riding the elevator had heard her but unfortunately, the door was only a few inches until it was tightly shut. Mimiko nearing the machinery gave a grudging sigh. "Damn it, now I'm really gonna get a scolding." She muttered to herself as she looked at her watch and saw that it was already 8:45. She ran so fast and yet time couldn't be in good terms with her. She brought her hands to her knees and breathed hard. As she was catching her breath, she was thinking of a good yet convincing excuse for her tardiness.

She walked lazily over to a bench and let her head fall back. She closed her eyes shut concentrating on a good excuse to bat out. Unfortunately, her thoughts were disturbed when she heard someone chuckle whilst also feeling a presence smirking. She popped one eye open and there she saw the red-eyed prince;

Zelman Clock

.

.

So I thought maybe, after waiting so long for a renewal of this chapter, you would find this story more appealing if I went straight on and didn't bother you with any type of introduction. So I will re-introduce myself in this parts..

Hello I was once called Chiyuki Yamaguchi/akatsukinarian/some other name that I forgot but I believe my name right now is King Bubbeh.

Welcome to a new revised version of Bloodless Job.

This time I try to keep the plot more intact and with sense. However I do doubt if I presented that in the first chapter. I won't hold you for too long. The next chapter is coming real soon! If you guys have any questions feel free to ask me. Oh I do like knowing your names. Being anonymous is quite sad for I cannot return your messages directly to you.


End file.
